Harry Potter and the Lost Ones
by Brightly75
Summary: 6th year and the summer before it bring all sorts of complications to the trio and their friends m/m and f/f pairings
1. At the Burrow

Title: Harry Potter and the Lost Ones (1/?) Response to July Challenge at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HermioneGinny 

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged blonde woman? Do I sound remotely British? I think not. So unless something odd is going on, I don't own these characters. I do own the situations that I'm putting them in, but I promise I'll put them back in Jo's toy box when I'm done.

Pairings: Multiple. Hr/G, H/D, R/N, SB/RL and a few others

Summary: The summer before 6th year and the year itself make life interesting for the trio and their friends.

Author's Note: The title comes somewhat from watching Lost and Delirious yesterday. There will probably be a couple of references to that movie in here. I'm not sure where my fascination with everyone that is gay having a beard came from. Must be a side effect of being in my Southern Bible Belt hometown too long. Also, in my story Blaise Zabini is a girl. Everything else will be explained in the story.

Challenge:

So the basic plotline is 'a spell gone wrong' you can use this anyway   
you like and of course, it has to be a Hermione/Ginny story.  
  
The fic MUST include the following  
~someone confessing love for a person of the same gender that's not   
Hermione or Ginny  
~Someone begging Harry to use the invisibility (sp?) cloak  
~A new and suspicious defense against the dark arts teacher  
~A triwizard tournament contestant returning to Hogwarts for some   
reason (so Fleur or Victor, or maybe a Zombie :P )  
  
  
And at least 2 of the following  
~ someone other than Ron, Harry or Draco confessing love for a person   
of the same gender  
~ a discovery of a secret part of Hogwarts  
~ a sex ed class (surely even wizards and witched need to know)  
~ a broken wand  
~ someone overhearing a private conversation  
~ an explosion  
~ a visit to the forbidden forest  
~ Someone other than Gryffindor (sp?) winning the house cup  
~ A horrible quidditch 'accident'  
~ Ginny on the Gryffindor Quidditch team  
  


            "Ginny hon, you've got to wake up," Hermione urged the sleeping red head.

            "Don't wanna," the girl mumbled as she rolled away from the brunette.

            Hermione laughed, "Come on love, Neville will be here soon. Aren't you excited about seeing your beard?"

            "You really aren't going to let me sleep are you?" Ginny whined.

            "No, sorry," Hermione grinned. "Besides, if you are asleep I can't do this," she said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

            "Wow," Ginny breathed when the kiss broke. "Definitely awake now."

            Her brunette lover bounced off the bed smiling. "Good, now shower and get dressed. Your mum would like for you to look nice for your 'boyfriend'"

            Ginny grinned hearing the stress that the older girl out on the last word. "Speaking of boyfriends, where's ickle Ronniekins?"

            "Cleaning his room before Nev comes."

            The youngest Weasley child laughed, "Hmmm… funny he doesn't do that when Harry comes to visit," she said her voice full of mock speculation. With that, she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

            Hermione went downstairs into the sitting room to do some of her Potions summer reading. She had been at The Burrow since the second week of vacation. Her parents had been a bit surprised at her apparent haste to leave home, but they attributed her desire to spend her summer with Ginny as a need for teenaged female bonding. The Grangers and the Weasleys had no idea that their daughters were not dating Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom respectively, but each other.

            It was a good system really, the four of them plus Harry who was ostensibly dating Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and Draco Malfoy who had Lavender Brown as his cover. Harry and Draco had been the biggest surprise, but time had shown that without the influence of his father, who had been sent to Azkaban their fifth year, Draco was quite an enjoyable person to spend time with. 

            The girl was shaken from her thoughts by the crackling of the now green flames signaling the impending arrival of Neville. The now sixteen year old boy, while still possessing his baby face, had lost the puppy fat from his first couple of years and come rather svelte. The boy in question tumbled from the fireplace, his trunk flying out with him.

            "Ginny, Ron, Neville's here," Hermione yelled.

            Ron came barreling downstairs and if Neville hadn't already been on the floor, he'd have been knocked over by the sheer force of Ron's embrace. The girls smiled indulgently at the display, with their arms draped about each other's waist. Then they heard the front door open and close. Mrs. Weasley was back from the grocer's.

            Thinking quickly Ginny, as she moved away from Hermione called out, "Oi, Ron, get off my boyfriend you great prat!"

            Molly bustled in with her arms full of bags. "Ronald Weasley, you get off our guest right now!" Her eyes softened as she turned to Neville. "Hello dear, glad you made it. How's your Grandmum?"

            Ron untangled his limbs from Neville, and stood up, offering his hand to Neville. "Sorry mum. I was just mucking about with Nev. Need any help with those bags?"

            The unexpected offer of help from her youngest son distracted Mrs. Weasley from the odd position in which she had found the boys, and it was completely forgotten as the two males helped Molly with the bags while Neville gave greetings from his grandmother.

            After the boys finished bringing in the groceries, the foursome headed out back to the orchard. As soon as they were out of sight of the house they switched so they were holding hands with their real partners. Ron and Ginny had their brooms and they ran races while the two less quidditch playing inclined teens sat in the shade and watched their significant others.

            Neville turned to Hermione and asked, "Where's Harry? Isn't he usually here?"

            "He usually is, but he's spending his first summer with Sirius since he was exonerated. Not to mention the fact that even though Draco isn't a bad bloke, Harry knows that everybody but the four of us would be fairly twitchy about having him here. Besides, they wouldn't have an excuse. Anyway, he, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and Arabella are all off in the South Pacific somewhere on a wizarding cruise. I had a parrot from Harry a few days ago. Apparently the adults rooms are connected, so no one sees the switch going on."

            Neville sighed, "You'd think that with so many wizards thinking that they were better than Muggles, that we'd be more tolerant of gays than they are. If anything, it's ten times worse."

            "I know Nev. I know." They both paused lost in their thoughts for a moment. "There is a good thing though. We're all invited to Harry's birthday party on the 31st and then we're invited to spend the remainder of the hols at Black castle."

            There had been much speculation about the amount of money that Sirius Black had when they found that he had been the one to send Harry the Firebolt during third year. But when he was cleared they found out that he was easily one of the most affluent wizards in Britain. Then in addition to his original wealth, he had the money that came with his settlement with the Ministry of Magic. Suffice to say everyone that lived in the castle never had to worry about needing anything.

            Hermione looked at her watch, one of the only vestiges of her muggle life that she kept. "We'd better get them down and get back for dinner."

            Neville nodded and shouted them down, then they ambled lazily toward the  house.

TBC…


	2. The Gayest Place in Scotland

Title: Harry Potter and the Lost Ones (2/?) Response to July Challenge at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HermioneGinny 

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged blonde woman? Do I sound remotely British? I think not. So unless something odd is going on, I don't own these characters. I do own the situations that I'm putting them in, but I promise I'll put them back in Jo's toy box when I'm done.

Pairings: Multiple. Hr/G, H/D, R/N, SB/RL and a few others

Summary: The summer before 6th year and the year itself make life interesting for the trio and their friends.

Author's Note: There are some Buffy references in this bit. I don't own those either, but if you find them all and email me with them, then you get a dedi in my next fic. This segment is dedicated to the wonderful HermioneGinny list mum who fb'd me and told me she liked it.

            The day before the party rolled around and as the time for their departure for Black Castle approached, the four Hogwarts students became more and more frenzied. Part of the reason for the frantic pace was the general packing mess before leaving since they weren't going to be returning to The Burrow before the term started. The rest of the excitement was due to the fact that they were soon going to be in one of the few places in the wizarding world that they could be open about their true relationships. In the Weasley home they couldn't really do more than sit near each other, and the odd kiss or bit of cuddling, but once the were at the castle they'd be able to do as they pleased.

            Finally they were all packed and managed to lug all of their school things downstairs. Molly Weasley gave them each a huge hug. Fixing her two children with a stern gaze she said, "Now I want you two to be on your best behavior this month, Sirius and Arabella are being extremely nice looking after you." She gave them each a pouch full of money. "Here is some money for your school things. I'd better get at least one owl from you before the term starts." She hugged them again and with a pinch of Floo powder Ginny was gone followed quickly by Ron. Mrs. Weasley turned to Neville and Hermione who both thanked her for letting them come and stay. "Anytime dears, you have a good year." As they prepared to floo to Black Castle, she spoke again, "Children, I'm glad that Ron and Ginny found people like you." They nodded at her and then stepped into the flames.

            As they tumbled out on the other side their lovers were there to meet them. As soon as the two stood, their red haired significant others began covering them with kisses.

            "Mione love, are you okay?" Ginny gushed.

            "What did she say to you Nev?" Ron fretted.

            "I'm fine Gin," Hermione reassured her girlfriend who had buried her face into the crook of the taller girl's neck.

            "She just wanted to tell us that we were welcome to come back at any time and that she was glad that her children had found people like us," Neville said.

            "I wonder if she would feel the same way if she knew the truth," Ginny asked wistfully.

            "Somehow I seriously doubt it," Ron replied, bitterness tingeing his words. Then Harry walked into the room with Draco, their fingers twined.

            "Bloody hell people. Put a ruddy smile on your faces. You are in the gayest place in Scotland for Merlin's Sake."

            "What my tactless, blonde lover is trying to say is cheer up and welcome to Black Castle. If it were any gayer you'd have to paint it rainbowed." Harry said with a grin. "Find a room. I'm sure you'll want to share, I know we do." At this Draco grinned lecherously and wiggled his eyebrows at them. This made everyone laugh and they immediately felt better. Draco continued, "Just grab whatever you'll need immediately, the house elves will carry your trunks up once you find a room."

            At Hermione's indignant look, Harry quickly said, "They wear clothes and get paid." That assuaged her temper and the newly arrived four headed upstairs to the area of the castle used for living quarters.

            Hermione opened the door to a room decorated in a rich royal blue trimmed with silver. The four poster bed was the size of two Hogwarts beds, the couch was large enough for two people to lie side by side, and there was a huge window seat that looked out over the garden. "Ginny love, I think I found it," she called. 

            A moment later she felt her lover's arms wrap around her from behind. "Oh yeah, this is definitely it. Now what do you say we break in that bed?" the younger girl asked.

            Her girlfriend looked shocked, "Just the bed?"

            Ginny chuckled, "All in good time love, all in good time." Their lips met and they started to move backward toward the bed.

#######

            One floor above the girls the boys had just wandered into a room of hunter green trimmed with black. There was a large picture window and a chaise lounge along with two large armchairs by the fire with a chess board set up on a small table between them. The two nodded at each other and sat their things down and walked out again to find Harry and Draco. Following a clanging sound, Ron and Neville quickly located the two in question in an arms room having fencing practice. The fight was a beautiful thing to watch, equally matched the pair moved gracefully back and forth thrusting and parrying with ease. After awhile, by mutual agreement they stopped.

            "Wow," was Neville's reaction to the spectacle.

            "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you were really trying to kill each other," Ron gaped.

            Harry grinned, "Passion is the source of our finest moments."

            Draco smirked, "I fight the same why I make love, with everything in me."

            Neville blushed and Ron looked scandalized. "That's too much information Malfoy!" The other boys just laughed at his discomfiture.

            As Harry and Draco began to put away the equipment, Harry asked, "Where are the ladies?"

            Neville snickered and then explained, while Ron began to look even more put out, "We passed their room on the way here, they'll be busy for a while. Where are Sirius, Arabella, and the rest?"

            "Mum, Lupin, and Sirius took a short trip to Hogwarts; they'll be back in time for the party tomorrow. Arabella is at the ministry for the day," Draco informed them.

            "What are they doing at Hogwarts?" wondered Ron.

            "Harry shrugged, "No clue; they said they'd tell us after the party. Let's get some food."

            Hermione and Ginny found them in the kitchens later. Hermione sat down and Ginny perched on her lap. "Hey guys," they greeted the boys. "What did you get up to while we were in our room? Hermione asked.

            "We found a room," Ron responded.

            "They went to the armory and got all sweaty," added Neville indicated the other couple.

            "We were training," Harry objected.

            "I stand by my statement," Neville said cheekily. Wisely the group decided not to comment on that.

"Who exactly is invited to this party?" Ginny asked

            "You mean for the purposes of this party are you Hermione's girlfriend or Neville's?" Harry asked with a smirk.

            "Yeah, basically," she concurred.

            He sighed, "Unfortunately, we do have to play our roles tomorrow."

            Grimaces were on all of their faces, then Draco spoke up, "To make up for us having to behave like sodding breeders for the night, they are paying for the six of us, plus Lavender and Blaise, to spend a week in a suite at a hotel in muggle London."

            While their friends were busy gaping in shock, Harry picked up where the Slytherin left off, "The best part about it is the fake Muggle ID's that Sirius is getting us so that we can get into the good gay clubs."

            "Oi mate this is going to be bloody wicked," Ron crowed.

            "But isn't that," Ginny silenced her girlfriend's protest with a kiss.

            "For the love of… Will you two stop that," Ron whined. "You just left you bedroom and I know you weren't taking a nap. I don't want to see my baby sister snagging my best friend at the bloody table."

            "Well Ronniekins, I hate to break it to you, but your sister is definitely all grown up," Hermione baited him, nipping at Ginny's neck.

            In an attempt to keep his boyfriend from blowing up at his sister's girlfriend, Neville whispered something into Ron's ear. Ron then grabbed him by the hand and they left quickly, shouting their goodbyes over their shoulders.

            Only moments after their hasty departure, Arabella apparated into the room with a pop, "Hello girls," she greeted the guests. "I trust that you are making yourselves at home. These two have been behaving like gentlemen, haven't they," she breezed.

            "Hey, I'm evil you know," Draco exclaimed indignantly.

            Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of his lover's hand in a comforting gesture. "Yes love, I know. You're the big bad."

            "Damn right," Draco pouted.

            "Gonna get it, gonna get it," Harry muttered trying to nibble on his lover's bottom lip.

            Rolling her eyes at the boys' antics, Arabella turned to the girls once again. "Lavender and Blaise will be here in the morning so you won't be the only two young ladies here. Narcissa and I are outnumbered, so I know how it feels. Anyway, the guests should start arriving for the party around 9 o'clock tomorrow night. Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa should be back from Hogwarts by no later than five. I think that's about it."

            "Arabella, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you have to go to Hogwarts with the others?" Hermione queried.

            "That my dear is going to have to wait until after the party. Well, I must be off to the study, things to do you know," and she disappeared with another pop.

            "Now what," Ginny asked, interrupting the kissing boys.

            "How about we go out to the pool? We'll leave a note for Nev and Ron," Harry suggested. So they spent the remainder of the day sunning and swimming.

TBC


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

Title: Harry Potter and the Lost Ones (3/?) Response to July Challenge at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HermioneGinny Author: Chosentwo4381 Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged blonde woman? Do I sound remotely British? I think not. So unless something odd is going on, I don't own these characters. I do own the situations that I'm putting them in, but I promise I'll put them back in Jo's toy box when I'm done. Pairings: Multiple. Hr/G, H/D, R/N, SB/RL and a few others Summary: The summer before 6th year and the year itself make life interesting for the trio and their friends. Author's Note: This is unbeta'd as usual. Sorry it took so long to get out. The next segment might take a bit longer cause I've got to move back in at school and then I'm going on a retreat out in the wilderness of Linesville, PA (hey dani!) This bit is dedicated to cloudstrife73 aka AerisG86 for finding two out of the three BtVS references in the last bit of this. Not a whole lot of action in this segment more background stuff and apologies to the Hr/G group because there isn't a lot of shippiness in here either other than the knowledge that they are together. Next chapter will be better I promise.  
  
The morning of the party dawned clear and warm, and midmorning found the sextet (no pun intended) relaxing in the sitting room. Neville and Ron were playing chess in a corner, while Hermione and Ginny shared a couch as they read. Hermione had Ginny reading Hogwarts: A History, while she delved into some advanced healing magic tomes. Draco was busy doing The Daily Prophet crossword puzzle and Harry was sharpening his dagger using a muggle whetstone. "Blimey mate!" Ron exclaimed looking up from the board. "Can't you use a simple sharpening charm to do that? The noise is destroying my bloody concentration." "If you've got so much of a problem with it /Eustace/ then you can leave," Harry snapped. Ron bristled at the use of his middle name, but before he could retort, Hermione broke in, "Calm down the both of you. We're all on edge about tonight, but we shouldn't take it out on each other. If we aren't in good moods, it'll be much harder to keep up appearances." Both boys know that she was right, but were saved from having to admit that to her by the green flames signaling the impending arrival of at least one of their group. Seconds later Blaise Zabini landed in the fireplace. "Hello loves," she greeted them as Harry put down his dagger to help her get her luggage out of the hearth. "Is Lav here yet?" she asked glancing about the room. "Not yet," Draco replied. "She should be here shortly. Stay down here a bit with us and the house elves will take your things to your usual room when Lavender arrives. "Then we can all have lunch," Harry added.  
  
#######  
  
Their picnic lunch was interrupted by the return of Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa. Sirius had been cleared the year before after the capture of Peter Pettigrew during a Death Eater attack. Minister Fudge had continued to deny the fact that Voldemort had returned, even after The Daily Prophet had published all of Wormtail's Veritaserum induced confession. The ministry had subsequently removed him from office, but in the process of attempting to counter the moves of the Dark Lord and endeavoring to calm the wizarding populace a new minister had yet to be elected. The various heads of department, including Arthur Weasley, who had been promoted to Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and Percival Weasley, who had been named as the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation following the unfortunate demise of Bartemius Crouch Sr., had been voting to make decisions concerning the British wizards, preferring to work as a collective than bother with appointing an acting Minister. Remus, while still a werewolf, had managed to achieve a larger measure of control over the change by suing a both the wolfsbane potion and a lucidity draught. Most of the time during the full moon, he just curled up at the foot of the bed that he shared with Sirius and went to sleep. Narcissa Malfoy was found to have been kept under the Imperious Curse by Lucius Malfoy. She managed to fight it off when he attempted to make her use the killing curse on Draco. She stunned Lucius instead, bound him and then transported him to the ministry, placing him in the care of none other than her old flame, Arabella Figg, who was already cohabitating in the Black Castle, and the rest was history. "Hullo children. I trust everything is well," Narcissa greeted them. A chorus of affirmatives met her query followed by a petulant whine from her son, "Everything would be more so if we didn't have this stupid party tonight," Narcissa rolled her eyes in exasperation looking to Remus or Sirius for assistance. "Give us a break Draco," Remus responded. "You children aren't the only ones that have to take part in this charade you know." The blond Slytherin sighed, "I know. It's just." He looked down at Harry whose head was pillowed in his lap, "it's Harry's birthday and I wish I could spend it dancing with him." Harry put his hand on the other boy's face, tilting his own head and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend quickly on the lips. Sirius spoke up, "I know this is hard for you all, but you do have the trip to look forward to and that should be fun, not to mention you are all invited here for the holidays." The teenagers still appeared to be of a melancholy turn, so Narcissa continued, "Why don't you all go to your rooms and spend some quality time with your significant others before you get dressed for the party. You've got about 7 hours or so until you have to by ready. And don't forget we have an announcement to make." Seeing the wisdom in her suggestion the young people headed for the castle. As they walked, Lavender attempted to clear up both her own and her girlfriend's confusion. "What announcement was your mother talking about," she asked her ostensible boyfriend. "None of us are really sure. All we know is that Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and my mum have something to tell the eight of us tonight after the party," he replied. They reached the house and went their separate ways. At half past nine that evening, the group met in the upper hallway near the stairway to leading down to the entrance hall of the ball room. Kissing their true significant others one last time, they paired up and trooped downstairs. Harry and Blaise led the way, him in robes of deep green with gold trim, her in robes of a dark blue almost black, fitting tightly through the bodice and waist and then flowing out at the hips. Neville and Ginny followed, Neville wearing robes of a deep crimson that perfectly complemented Ginny's cream colored robes, which had gold embroidery in the bodice area. Next were Ron and Hermione. Ron also wore blue, but of a rich shade of cobalt to match his eyes with white velvet roping to at the edges. Hermione was garbed in robes of white, with embroidery of blue perfectly matching Ron's robes running along the hem and waist. Draco and Lavender brought up the rear, him looking rather ethereal in his usual black, his pale skin persisting against many lazy days by the pool. Lavender remained partially true to her name in rather low cut robes of royal purple. The enchanted instruments in the ball room struck up a waltz as the expanded 'Dream Team' made their appearance. The boys bowed, the girls curtsied and they danced, the floor opening up around them as the guests parted to allow them to show off. Harry murmured to Blaise, "Sometimes I can't see how they don't all know." "I know," she whispered back. "No straight men can dress and dance this well." The shared a laugh, and Blaise kissed him on the cheek impulsively, As the song changed, Draco came by with Lavender and cut in. They whirled away from their significant others, gaily (once again, no pun intended) dancing. "I'm not entirely sure that I can condone you kissing my boyfriend Miss Zabini," Draco drawled in a manner eerily reminiscent of their earlier days at Hogwarts. Blaise however, was not impressed. "Then I'll get in as many I can before you decide whether you approve or not," she replied cheekily. While that conversation went on Harry was being questioned by a slightly outraged Weasley twin, he assumed it was Fred since the twin in question was dancing with Angelina Johnson. "You're just going to let him waltz off with your girlfriend looking all cozy?" "He didn't waltz off. That was a minuet," Harry deadpanned. Fred looked taken aback by Harry's apparent lack of concern. "But Harry, he's Malfoy," he exclaimed as if that explained everything. Quickly becoming annoyed by the insistence that Draco's affections were not firmly where they were supposed to be, Harry snapped, "I am well aware of who he is. He is someone who has risked his life for me and I for him, He is part of the greatest group of friends that a wizard could ask for and he's practically my brother!" Harry's voice had been steadily rising since he started speaking and by the end of his impromptu speech everyone in the room was paying attention to what was occurring. The core group of Harry's friends circled around him and he could feel their comforting presence. "Excuse me," he said offering Lavender his arm and leading the group out onto the terrace. They stood silently fuming for a moment in silence, sipping butterbeer. Then Ginny piped up, "Brother? Harry dear, incest is not best." That made everyone laugh and the tension was dispelled. After a few more minutes of joking amongst themselves, Hermione grudgingly spoke out, "We should go back inside. Having the guest of honor spend part of the night yelling at a fellow party goer and the rest of it drinking on the terrace wouldn't be a good thing." They all nodded dejectedly and trooped back inside. The rest of the part passed quickly, Fred apologized, and several quidditch scouts approached Harry, who politely told them to leave him alone as it was his birthday. Finally at around half past one all of the guests that weren't 'family' had vacated the premises. All of the teenagers had briefly adjourned to their rooms to don their pajamas, before making their way to the sitting room to hear the much awaited announcement. Relieved beyond measure that the extremely oppressive evening was over the entire group, adults included were sprawled out on couches and divans cuddling with their partners. After a few minutes of kissing and caressing for all present, Arabella began to speak. "Okay, let's get this over with so that you can get some sleep, or not as the case may be," she smirked at the teens. "My portion of the announcement is that in the grand tradition of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, I will not be returning to teach next term." She quieted their outraged outbursts with a wave of her hand. "It's not negotiable children. I'm returning to the ministry. Voldemort still has supporters in prominent positions but we hope to strike a blow to him by capturing them." "Good luck then," said Ginny and the others nodded their agreement, "That's not all is it?' Hermione asked. "Because there has to be some reason that the other three of you were visiting Dumbledore and it can't just be business about the war because Arabella would have needed to be there too." Sirius laughed, "No Hermione, that's not all. Though you will be losing one professor you shall be gaining three others. I am Professor Black of Animagi Transformations." "Professor Lupin, Dueling." "And I would be Professor Malfoy teaching students fifth year and above Wizarding Life." "What's Wizarding Life? Neville asked worried already, though his clumsiness had improved he was still very absent minded. "You'll find out in your first class. Not to worry though Neville, I'm sure you'll do fine," Narcissa replied, both comforting and enigmatic at the same time. "Now," Remus interrupted, "off to bed with the lot of you. You've got to pack tomorrow and your train leaves at about 4 o'clock tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	4. London Derriere?

Title: Harry Potter and the Lost Ones (4/?) Response to July Challenge at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HermioneGinny 

Author: Chosentwo4381

Email: chosentwo4381@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged blonde woman? Do I sound remotely British? I think not. So unless something odd is going on, I don't own these characters. I do own the situations that I'm putting them in, but I promise I'll put them back in Jo's toy box when I'm done. I don't own any of the songs that are playing in the club either, but I do suggest you download them.

Pairings: Multiple. Hr/G, H/D, R/N, SB/RL and a few others

Summary: The summer before 6th year and the year itself make life interesting for the trio and their friends.

Author's Note: I'm back in the 'burgh and happy as hell to be there. Once again this is unbeta'd. Anybody want to volunteer their services? Drop me a quick note if you're interested. This chapter is a little longer than the others, because I wanted to put in some shippiness. I think I got a little out of hand with it though. It's a bit fluffy for me. If you aren't in the mood for extreme fluff you can stop reading after they split up at the club.

            Hermione woke up to find a rather warm and comfortable weight on her chest. She looked down and smiled as she took in the sleeping form of her girlfriend. The very naked, sleeping form of her girlfriend. Her smile grew wider as she remembered the event of the night before following the announcement. Ginny decided to use her girlfriend's moment of fond reminiscing to wake up.

            "What are you smiling about lover?"

            Hermione was snapped back to reality quickly by the sound of her red haired girlfriend's voice. "I was just thinking about last night."

            "What part of last night? The fun part or the party?"

            "The fun part. I'd really prefer not to think about the party. Fred thinks the world of Harry and you saw how he got about Harry and Draco just being friends. Just imagine how he would feel if he knew they were lovers?" she paused. "There was one good thing about the party though."

            "And what was that?" Ginny asked.

            "I got to see you in those dress robes. And to help get you out of them," the elder girl grinned.

            Ginny didn't bother to respond verbally, she just began to kiss her brunette girlfriend into insensibility. After a few moments, Hermione pulled away and the other girl whimpered at the loss of contact.

            "If we don't stop now, we'll never get packed."

            "Why must you always be so bloody responsible?" Ginny whined.

            "Trust me, I'll be very irresponsible when we get to our hotel tonight," Hermione promised as she extracted herself from, the red head's embrace and got out of bed.

            "I'm going to hold you to that," the younger girl replied as she too climbed out of bed and began to pack.

#######

            Hermione and Ginny met Blaise and Lavender in the hallway on their way down to scrounge up some breakfast. The four headed to the kitchens, agreeing that that would be the most likely locale for the boys to be found. They were partially correct in that assumption, finding one of the two couples, Neville and Ron, feeding each other grapes with their mouths.

            "Ahem," Blaise coughed. When Neville finished clapping Ron on the back to dislodge the grape stuck in his throat, she snickered at them. "Morning boys. Where are our other two strapping comrades?"

            Ron glared at her apparent amusement, while Neville just rubbed the back of his lover's hand comfortingly before answering, "They're in the armory training. After being up at 5:30 to run."

            Lavender glanced at the clock, "They've been up and training for 6 hours?" she asked incredulously. 

            "That we have," Harry said as he and Draco walked into the kitchen hand and hand.

            "Just finished two hours of swordplay actually," continued Draco.

            "Figures that even outside the bedroom, you two would want to spend two hours trying to poke things into each other."

            "Ginny," everyone else chorused surprised to hear that coming from the youngest of the Weasley clan. She just smirked at them and took a bite out her muffin.

            The rest of the brunch passed quickly, filled with amiable conversation. Afterwards, the boys went upstairs to pack, and all of the girls, having already done so, curled up on some couches in the sitting room just spending time talking about girly stuff, like makeup, hexes, and curses. At a little bit before three Remus ushered the boys into the room followed closely by house elves bearing all of their luggage.

            "Okay kids, gather around," Remus instructed. They did as asked and he pulled out what looked like a wad of paper to everyone, except Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Draco, out of his pocket. He then proceeded to hand each of them £500 in various denominations. "Here is some muggle money for you all. The hotel is already paid for and any room service that you use is going to be billed to Sirius' solicitor in London, so you don't really have to worry about food.

            "Where is Sirius, professor?" Harry asked.

            "Sirius is right here, and I come bearing ID's," he said striding into the room. "Here you all are, same names, different ages. Learn it well grasshoppers."

            "Grasshoppers?" Neville asked.

            "Muggle movie reference," Harry supplied.

            "Okay your tickets are portkeys to the train station. There will be two compartments reserved for you on the train. There will be a chauffer at your disposal all week. He'll meet you at the station in London," Remus explained.

            "I'd advise you to go shopping before doing any other outside your hotel activities. The ides is to look like typical muggles. On that note, you should also stay out of Diagon Alley and the other highly trafficked magical areas," Sirius advised.

            "Padfoot is right, as much as I hate to say it," Remus ignored the growl from his partner at that. "Have a great time guys. See you in a week."

            With that he handed them their tickets and the teenagers felt the familiar pull behind their navels before finding themselves on the platform with their luggage around them.

            "Train 943 now boarding for London."

#######

            Having decided to test their new found freedom in the muggle world they decided not to even bother with the illusion that they were four heterosexual couples. Blatantly holding hands with their real girl/boyfriends, they boarded the train. The compartments were comfortable, but not overly large, so no more than six people could sit in a single one. It was decided that Hermione and Ginny would share a compartment with Harry and Draco so that neither Weasley sibling had to watch the other snogging.

            "I really wish that we could be like this all the time," Ginny said wistfully. The others nodded their agreement.

            "I think my parents would be okay with the idea that I was gay, but I don't think they'd let me stay at The Burrow sharing a room with Gin regardless of the whole lying to Arthur and Molly thing," Hermione said.

            "I think Draco and I have the best deal here, because even though we have to hide from the public eye, all of the people that are close to us know and are okay with it," Harry supplied.

            "Sometimes I really want to tell my parents," Ginny began, "Like after the whole diary thing they kept telling me that there was nothing I could do that would make them love me less, but then I hear them talking about a colleague of Dad's whose son came out and married his muggle boyfriend and how disgusting it is." Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at Hermione. "So I don't say anything because I couldn't live if I couldn't see you any more."

            Harry Looked at Draco and mouthed, "Let's give them as sec." They walked out into the corridor. I think we all sometimes forget that it's probably the hardest on Ron and Ginny," Harry said. "You and I, our families are like us, Blaise doesn't like her family, Neville's parents don't know him because of Cruciatus and his grandmother is mostly disappointed in him anyway. Hermione is a muggle born, and Lavender is a half-blood, so it's easier for all of us to deal with the idea of ostracism and possible persecution. The Weasley family is so close though, it's got to kill them to think that they might be disowned."

            Draco nodded. "But they know they've always got us."

            "That they do love, that they do."

#######

            When the train reached London, the octet gathered their things and disembarked onto the platform. Then they were approached by a man wearing a generic black suit, with a white shirt and a purple tie.

            "Hullo, my name is Omri. I presume you are the children of Black Castle."

            They all nodded. He snapped his fingers and three uniformed men came over to take their bags. "Follow me then; your chariot awaits."

            "They trooped out of the station and outside they were greeted with the sight of a stretch limousine. Omri opened the door and motioned for them to enter.  "Shall I take you to the hotel first or would you like to go shopping?"

            Draco glanced at everyone quickly, "I think we would prefer to get settled in first." With that they were ushered off to their hotel.

            Once they reached the Kings' Arms Hotel, Omri opened the door for them and once again bell hops surged forward to remove their luggage from the boot. Upon their entrance to the lobby, the concierge approached them.

            "Ah the heirs to the Black Estate; come let me show you to your rooms. You are in the penthouse suite. There are four bedrooms, and a spacious common room with a fully stocked wet bar. The bedrooms each have their own bath with a Jacuzzi. Regrettably, If you wish to utilize the swimming pool or the sauna, you will have to share with the other guests," he breezed.

            "That will be quite alright," Harry answered.

            Omri asserted his services, "When you are ready to go shopping, simply call the front desk and they will alert me immediately."

            Hermione spoke up. "I think we're all fairly knackered right now. We'll probably hold off on the shopping until tomorrow." The others concurred.

            Omri conceded, "Very well then, I shall be at your service on the morrow. Sleep well young masters and mistresses."

#######

            The next morning the group awakened much earlier than they as a collective usually would have. By ten in the morning they were all dressed and had partaken of the hotel's extensive room service selection.

            Ron spoke up, "Well since we're all dressed, somebody use that fellytone thing to tell Omri that we're ready to leave."

            While Hermione corrected his pronunciation and then launched into a tutorial encompassing both the history and the mechanics of the telephone in addition to its use, Lavender called the front desk. On the elevator ride down to the lobby, a long ride due to Ron's fascination with the buttons, Neville piped up, "What did that guy mean yesterday when he called us all the heirs to the Black Estate?"

            "It's because Wonder boy Potter here," Draco looked fondly on his mate, "told Sirius and the rest when they were making their wills to include all of our 'family'. I seconded that motion largely because we are all quite likely to end up living together anyway," Draco explained. Just then the door opened and he and Harry stepped out leaving the others to follow in stunned silence. 

            Pulling out of the driveway of the hotel, Omri let down the glass partition between the driver cabin and the seating, "Is there anywhere in particular that you would like to go or shall I just decide?"

            "We'll leave that to your discretion," Draco replied. About half an hour later they pulled up on a street of various stores. As he let them out of the care Omri said, "I'll be driving around the block; simply wave and I will pick you up."

#######

            Seven hours of shopping, an early dinner, some romantic alone time, and a couple of hours of serious primping later, the group was ready for their first night on the town.

            As they climbed out of the car, the gawking they were subjected to before they got into the club that Omri recommended, was due in equal measure to how they looks as mush as to the fact that they were in a limo.

            Ginny and Hermione were decked out in tight black leather pants and black Doc Marten's. Ginny was wearing a sequined gold halter top while Hermione had on a royal purple tube top. Lavender and Blaise were similarly attired in brown leather and boots. Blaise in a green spaghetti strapped tank and Lavender in a blue one.

            Leather appeared to be the order of the night as Harry and Draco were opposing each other, Harry surprisingly wearing a pair of green leather pants with a tight black sleeveless shirt and Draco with black pants and an identically cut shirt in green. Draco had procured a green pair of Doc's while Harry had opted for the black ones with read and orange flames. Ron having finally realized that he looked good in maroon purchase a pair of leather pants in that hue and was wearing a black wife-beater tank. Neville was the most conservatively dressed of them all with a short-sleeved baby blue button-down left open over a white wife-beater with black leather pants.

            The Pink Triangle was packed and a line was queued up around the block, the bouncer was scanning hopefuls and rejecting those he deemed unworthy. As the 'Dream Team' in it's expanded form stepped onto the curb, he moved the velvet rope aside allowing them to pass in front of the line. Draco slipped the man a £20 note as they walked by.

            Even Hermione was impressed by the prompt admission and negligible cover charge. "Wow, they're treating us like celebrities."

            Harry grinned sheepishly, "It's part of the whole heirs to the Black fortune thing. You know how Sirius is one of the wealthiest wizards in the world?" They all nodded. "Well he's just as rich in the muggle world. His dad came from an old wizarding family, but his grandfather on his mum's side was a muggle banker. She was his only child, and Sirius was his only grandchild. Some good investments served them well and as his heirs we eight are celebrities."

            "Holy Hedwig!" Ron gasped. "Does that mean we're going to be in the muggle papers and on the telly?"

            "Draco nodded, "It's a definite possibility."

            "Bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, confused by the sudden outburst. "I can't believe you people. Hermione you're top in our year and you haven't figured out that this could be a bad thing?" Noticing the bewildered expressions on the faces of her companions, she continued, "How many mud… muggle-borns," she corrected herself, "go to Hogwarts?" We could be found out as early as tomorrow."

            The realization was sobering for the entire group. After a moment, Neville spoke, "If we've got until tomorrow at the least, then we should sure as hell make the most of tonight." Seeing the wisdom in his words they split up, some heading for the bar, and the others for the dance floor.

            Hours later, Hermione and Ginny were still going strong on the dance floor. The dark haired girl perked up at hearing the familiar opening beats of a song. "I love this song," she shrilled.

            "What's it called?" her girlfriend asked.

            "I Need a Girl Part One," Hermione informed her.

            "Why don't they play the whole thing at once?"

            "It is the whole song. Part Two is a remix."

            Ginny nodded as if she understood, then, "What's a remix?"

            "I'll explain later," the older girl promised as she sang in her girlfriend's ear. "I need a girl to ride, ride, ride. I need a girl to make my wife. I need a girl who's mine, all mine. I need a girl in my life."

            "You've got one," Ginny murmured into Hermione's ear.

            Not long after, a pounding neo-reggae beat began to pulse in the club, moving in time with the beat Lavender and Blasé ground against each other. Trying to convince her girlfriend that things would work out for the best, Lavender whispered the refrain of the song into her lover's ear, "Everyone fall in love sometimes. I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime." Blaise just kissed her Gryffindor girlfriend deeply, praying that everything would in fact be okay.

            Harry went up to the DJ booth and after speaking to the guy for a few moments, he made his way back to the bar, and Draco. Suddenly the song changed. The DJ's voice rang out, "This goes out from Harry to Draco, with the message 'I'm glad you aren't complicating things any more'."

            [I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car and you're talking to me one on one, but you become somebody else around everyone else. You're watching your back, like you can't relax. You're trying to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me, why do you have to go and make things so complicated. I see the way you're acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated.]

            Pulling Harry toward him, Draco kissed him then whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm glad I'm not complicated anymore either."

            Somewhere along the way the decision to close out the club was made, so when the bartender yelled, "Last call," and the DJ slowed down the pace, they were still there.

            "This is the last dance. If you are here with someone that doesn't know how you feel let them know now."

            The eight heirs to the Black estate hit the dance floor among the few others brave, or foolhardy enough, to still be partying past 3 AM. Dancing close together, Neville and Ron whispered back and forth, quietly affirming they love for one another. The soothing strains of music were floating through the air.

            [I dream a world where you understand that I dream a million sleepless nights. I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded. It's too complicated. Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? 'Cause you don't see me, and you don't need me, and you don't love me the way I wish you would.]

            "This is how I used to feel. I though I'd always be your friend and never get to touch you, or kiss you," whispered Neville.

            Ron pulled back a bit to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm yours now, and forever. Don't you ever forget that." They kissed sweetly, almost chastely before walking over to the door to meet the rest of their group and return to the hotel.


End file.
